


My Dearest Love - A Letter

by WinterSparkGirl



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSparkGirl/pseuds/WinterSparkGirl
Summary: This is a letter (one of many I feel she would have written) from Nicole to Waverly during those 18 months, 3 weeks and 4 days that she was gone.Now, I'm kind of a new Earper, so for me the easiest way to do it was to go back 18 months 3 weeks and 4 days from 08/02 to find out my time line which would basically put Waverly going into the Garden on about January 8th (3 days after Nicole's birthday).Betaed by @Ashkela
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	My Dearest Love - A Letter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic and it's just a one shot. I don't know if I'll leave it here and it may be pretty bad, but I just felt the need to write it. lol

September 8th

My Dearest Love,

Every single day is hard without you here. It’s been eight excruciatingly long months without you and every time this old house creaks, my heart still pauses and my breath still catches in my throat. It’s only for a moment. Only until my mind, body, and soul realize it’s not you. Not this time…not yet, but one day. I know one day it will be and I will never give up! I stay strong, or I'm trying to…for you, my precious angel. 

I may have been writing you letters all this time, but I’m finding this one today, to be the hardest one of all. 

Baby, I’m so sorry that I can’t be with you today…on your birthday! I want so badly to wrap you up in my arms and never let you go. To keep you warm, safe, and protected in my loving embrace. To feel myself smile, as I know you would sweetly rave about my slightly lopsided attempt at a vegan three-layer birthday cake with vegan frosting. It might not be much to look at, but it’s actually good. Next year, you’ll be home, you’ll be here and the cake wont be lopsided and everything will be better. Everything will be right again, once I can look in your bright, beautiful eyes and tell you I love you. Once I can feel your butterfly kisses on my cheek again as you lean back against my chest with your face resting gently against the side of mine. I know that everything will be okay again…as soon I can feel the rise and fall of your breaths again as they join mine and become one. 

I miss you so much, Waves! More than I ever thought it humanly possible to miss someone. You are my heart baby, my soulmate, my everything and I will never give up. I will continue to protect the homestead, I will keep vigil and I will be here waiting with bated breath, or your return!

With All My Heart Forever,  
Nicole

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, but if you didn't...that's ok too...either way, let me know what ya think. lol


End file.
